mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal guards/Gallery
Season one Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Luna's guards S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight sneaking S2E20.png|It's About Time Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Captured Guards S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Earth Guard S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight enters the throne room EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Royal guard patrolling EG.png|What are you? A Boy of Silence? Royal guard patrolling 2 EG.png Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png Season four Royal guards "they're gone!" S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crystal royal guard "a thousand pardons" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 The guards hovering S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Guard "of that hallway" S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Nightmare Moon with her guards S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Shining Armor startled by royal guards S6E1.png Shining Armor "I'm not ready!" S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "take it easy!" S6E1.png Royal guards wearing helmets backwards S6E1.png Royal guards backing away slowly S6E1.png The Times They Are A Changeling Twilight and friends approach the palace S6E16.png Royal guards stop Twilight and friends S6E16.png Starlight "recognize the Princess of Friendship?" S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "of course we recognize her" S6E16.png Royal guard 2 "that doesn't mean it's really her" S6E16.png Spike vouches for Twilight and Starlight S6E16.png Royal guard 2 "it does look like him" S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "it would, wouldn't it?" S6E16.png Royal guard asks Spike for proof of identification S6E16.png Spike starting to feel down S6E16.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Sunburst arrive S6E16.png Sunburst approaching with Flurry Heart S6E16.png Cadance "after Queen Chrysalis took my place" S6E16.png Sunburst "changelings feed off of love" S6E16.png Princess Cadance "already a big relief" S6E16.png Royal guard whispering to Shining Armor S6E16.png Shining Armor asks Spike to join the changeling search S6E16.png Spike leads royal guards into the Arctic Wastes S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "faced the evil changelings before" S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "can look like any of us" S6E16.png Royal guards nodding to Spike S6E16.png Spike commands group of guards to search west S6E16.png First group of royal guards speeds off S6E16.png Spike commands group of guards to search east S6E16.png Crystal Empire palace exterior S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "did you see the changeling?" S6E16.png Royal guard 2 "did you defeat the evil creature?" S6E16.png Spike "defeating a changeling would be brave" S6E16.png Spike "do you know what would be glorious?" S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "defeating two changelings?" S6E16.png Royal guard 2 "defeating all the changelings?" S6E16.png Royal guards laughing at Spike S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "I thought you were serious!" S6E16.png Royal guard 2 "friends with a changeling?" S6E16.png Royal guards continue to laugh S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "not only are you" S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "you're also Spike the Hilarious!" S6E16.png Spike "I'm not joking!" S6E16.png Spike "The changeling is nice" S6E16.png Royal guards laugh even harder S6E16.png Spike and royal guards hear Shining Armor S6E16.png Royal guards distance themselves from Spike S6E16.png Royal guards patrolling the palace S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk outside the palace S6E16.png Royal guards walk through the palace halls S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "nearly as entertaining as Spike himself" S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk behind royal guards S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof enter the throne room S6E16.png Princess Cadance approaching Crystal Hoof S6E16.png The ponies turn on Thorax S6E16.png Thorax flying out of the throne room S6E16.png Royal guards follow after Thorax S6E16.png Royal guards search for Thorax S6E16.png Royal guard 1 "you should go find Crystal Hoof" S6E16.png Spike "he doesn't wanna see me" S6E16.png Spike looking toward Shining Armor S6E16.png Shining Armor gives orders to royal guards S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards dispersing S6E16.png Royal guards still searching for Thorax S6E16.png Royal guard searches for Thorax on a bookshelf S6E16.png Royal guards searching up and down the palace S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer "is all this really necessary?" S6E16.png Shining Armor "get away from that thing!" S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards gasping S6E16.png Other royal guards gasping S6E16.png Spike steps forward under a spotlight S6E16.png Spike starts to sing soulfully S6E16.png Spike singing "glorious and brave" S6E16.png Spike sings to Shining Armor and royal guards S6E16.png Spike singing "you wouldn't believe?" S6E16.png Ponies glaring resentfully at Thorax S6E16.png Ponies turn their backs on Thorax S6E16.png Spike singing "if day can turn to night" S6E16.png Spike singing in support of Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards unconvinced S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle steps forward S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the other ponies S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance "eager to do the same" S6E16.png Royal guards cheering for Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor welcomes Thorax to the Empire S6E16.png Shining Armor apologizing to Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor "maybe we can change that" S6E16.png Thorax addressing the ponies S6E16.png Royal guards "to Spike the Brave and Glorious!" S6E16.png Royal guards cheer for Spike and Thorax S6E16.png Season seven Celestial Advice Princess Celestia pacing in her throne room S7E1.png Princess Celestia very worried about Twilight S7E1.png Royal guard "are we supposed to say something?" S7E1.png|"I think she's lost it!" Twilight and Spike leaving for Ponyville S7E1.png A Royal Problem Starlight Glimmer bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E10.png Starlight confused by the princesses' behavior S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer enters her private castle suite S7E10.png Royal guard entering Starlight Glimmer's suite S7E10.png Royal guard "Princess Luna's waiting for you" S7E10.png Starlight looks innocently at music box Twilight S7E10.png Starlight Glimmer nervously walks past guard S7E10.png Royal guard hears Twilight Sparkle's voice S7E10.png Princess Luna addressing castle guards and servants S7E10.png Royal guards and servants look at each other S7E10.png Princess Luna dismisses guards and servants S7E10.png Guards and servants leaving the throne room S7E10.png Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png Delegate ponies enter the castle dining hall S7E10.png Delegate ponies burst out of the dining hall S7E10.png Luna and Starlight watch the delegates run away S7E10.png Princess Luna "I couldn't stop thinking about" S7E10.png Campfire Tales Mistmane presented with a scroll S7E16.png Mistmane's magic school classroom S7E16.png Colt's flower floats toward Sable Spirit's carriage S7E16.png Sable Spirit's royal guards pulling her carriage S7E16.png Mistmane approaches Sable Spirit's throne S7E16.png Sable Spirit "recognize your old friend" S7E16.png Mistmane "my friend would never work" S7E16.png Sable Spirit "in awe of its majesty!" S7E16.png Sable Spirit stepping down from her throne S7E16.png Sable Spirit angrily confronting Mistmane S7E16.png Sable gestures to her collection of beauty S7E16.png Sable Spirit amused by Mistmane's challenge S7E16.png Sable Spirit laughing at Mistmane S7E16.png Sable Spirit conjures thorny vines with magic S7E16.png Sable Spirit smirking evilly at Mistmane S7E16.png Sable and her guards see a blinding light S7E16.png Sable Spirit's guards cheer for Mistmane S7E16.png Ponies approaching Empress Sable Spirit S7E16.png Villager colt approaches Empress Sable S7E16.png Villager ponies cheering for Sable Spirit S7E16.png Mistmane observes Sable Spirit's kind rule S7E16.png Daring Done? Prince Hisan walks past his father and guards S7E18.png The sphinx roars angrily at Prince Hisan S7E18.png The sphinx issues a challenge to the pharaoh S7E18.png The pharaoh's guards don't volunteer to save Hisan S7E18.png Somnambula volunteers to save Prince Hisan S7E18.png Somnambula galloping to the pyramid S7E18.png Final shot of the legend of Somnambula S7E18.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Wide exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset entering the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Celestia towers over Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset reconciling with Princess Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer apologizing to Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Princess Celestia EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie'' Captain Celaeno dancing MLPTM.jpg Twilight doing the Elaine Dance (film version) MLPTM.png Season eight School Daze - Part 2 Race leaders entering the throne room S8E2.png General Seaspray explains to the princesses S8E2.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Royal guards marching in synchronization S8E21.png Flash Magnus leading the royal guards S8E21.png Flash and royal guards come to a halt S8E21.png Royal guards saluting to Flash Magnus S8E21.png Rockhoof pointing at Flash's brigade S8E21.png Flash Magnus "after we got out of limbo" S8E21.png Flash Magnus "I went looking for work" S8E21.png Flash Magnus "once a soldier" S8E21.png School Raze - Part 2 Celestia, Luna, and guards walk from Canterlot S8E26.png Canterlot engulfed in pulse of magic S8E26.png Wisps of magic float around Canterlot S8E26.png Celestia, Luna, and Neighsay get magic back S8E26.png Princesses fly while Neighsay charges medallion S8E26.png Cozy Glow surrounded by royal guards S8E26.png Cozy Glow arrested by royal guards S8E26.png Luna and royal guards enter Tartarus S8E26.png Guards imprison Cozy Glow in Tartarus S8E26.png Cozy Glow sentenced to imprisonment S8E26.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Pegasus guards charging at King Sombra S9E1.png Sombra channeling his dark magic S9E1.png Sombra's magic blows the guards away S9E1.png Royal guard looking disoriented S9E1.png Royal guard looking up with terror S9E1.png Sombra helmet lands on guard's head S9E1.png Royal guard controlled by Sombra helmet S9E1.png King Sombra marches toward the palace S9E1.png Sombra and his forces approach the palace S9E1.png Shining Armor and guards burst into throne room S9E1.png Shining Armor "Sombra's breached the castle!" S9E1.png Princess Cadance "do you have Flurry Heart?" S9E1.png Shining Armor "I thought you had her" S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor filled with dread S9E1.png Sombra seizes control of the Crystal Empire S9E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance in chains S9E1.png Sombra tells Shining and Cadance to kneel S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor kneel to Sombra S9E1.png Sombra takes over the Empire throne room S9E1.png Crystal cage blasted by Flurry's magic S9E1.png Mane Six charging at King Sombra S9E1.png Sombra looking up at the Mane Six S9E1.png Mane Six harnessing the Elements of Harmony S9E1.png Flurry Heart blasts at Sombra's guards S9E1.png Royal guards enslaved by King Sombra S9E1.png Crystal Heart magic washes over the guards S9E1.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Royal guards watch from the battlement S9E2.png Royal guards about to sound the horns S9E2.png One royal guard's horn is destroyed S9E2.png Other royal guard's horn is destroyed S9E2.png Royal guards cowering in fear S9E2.png Canterlot ponies and royal guards Sombrafied S9E2.png Apple and Cake families Sombrafied S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies glaring at the Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Fluttershy and RD chased by Sombrafied guards S9E2.png Rainbow Dash chased by Sombra's guards S9E2.png Rainbow leads Sombra's guards to the left S9E2.png Sombra's guards follow Rainbow Dash left S9E2.png Sombra's guards follow Rainbow to the right S9E2.png Rainbow flying circles around Sombra's guards S9E2.png Sombrafied guards chasing Fluttershy S9E2.png Fluttershy nervously leads Sombra's guards around S9E2.png Fluttershy being chased by Sombrafied guards S9E2.png Fluttershy flying in Rainbow Dash's direction S9E2.png Rainbow leads guards in Fluttershy's direction S9E2.png Sombrafied guards smack into each other S9E2.png Twilight catches falling Sombrafied guards S9E2.png Twilight gently sets Sombrafied guards down S9E2.png Mane Six see guarded throne room door S9E2.png Sombrafied guards guarding the throne room S9E2.png Sombrafied guards charge at Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied guards stampede at Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied guards charging down the hall S9E2.png Giant spiderweb appears in front of guards S9E2.png Two Sombrafied guards caught in spiderweb S9E2.png Sombrafied guard hovers over floor door S9E2.png Guard squashed by giant ice cream scoop S9E2.png Sombrafied guard buried under ice cream S9E2.png Sparkle's Seven Royal guard setting up large electric fan S9E4.png Royal guard saluting to ponies below S9E4.png Multiple fans set up in castle's perimeter S9E4.png Bird's flight disturbed by blowing fans S9E4.png Royal guards seal up tunnel entrance S9E4.png Royal guards seal underground tunnels S9E4.png Shining Armor observing royal guards S9E4.png Royal guards at attention before Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor walks through guarded corridor S9E4.png Shining Armor sees guards in castle lobby S9E4.png Shining Armor approaches throne room door S9E4.png Royal guards on lookout near blowing fans S9E4.png Royal guards walking over a castle bridge S9E4.png Royal guards on bridge near castle doors S9E4.png Guards on lookout near castle entrance S9E4.png Stage is set up in front of the castle S9E4.png Curtains open to reveal Apple Chord S9E4.png Royal guards looking up at Apple Chord S9E4.png Shining Armor "what are you doing?" S9E4.png Apple Chord has never heard of Applejack S9E4.png Apple Chord introducing herself S9E4.png Apple Chord "I've got a couple of songs" S9E4.png Apple Chord winking at the guards S9E4.png Apple Chord about to play music S9E4.png Apple Chord's farewell concert S9E4.png Twilight walking around outside the castle S9E4.png Twilight flying over Apple Chord's stage S9E4.png Apple Chord "that one's a crowd favorite" S9E4.png Apple Chord about to sing her encore S9E4.png Pinkie flies past Apple Chord's stage S9E4.png Twilight flies past Apple Chord's stage S9E4.png Apple Chord and guards look at the balloon S9E4.png Apple Chord and guards looking up S9E4.png Suction cup grabs royal guard's medal S9E4.png Suction cup drags in royal guard's medal S9E4.png Royal guards guarding tunnel entrance S9E4.png Princess Luna changing tunnel security S9E4.png Twilight pacing outside Canterlot Castle S9E4.png Twilight nervously biting her hoof S9E4.png Twilight hears an off-screen whisper S9E4.png Royal guards defend the castle entrance S9E4.png Royal guards on guard duty S9E4.png Royal guards overshadowed by something S9E4.png Royal guards see the Twinkling Balloon S9E4.png Hot air balloon explodes before royal guards S9E4.png Royal guards look at the surprise party S9E4.png Royal guards look at each other S9E4.png Royal guards looking very excited S9E4.png Royal guards go to the surprise party S9E4.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a pinata S9E4.png Wide view of the royal guards' party S9E4.png Zephyr, Rivet, and guard in front of tunnel entrance S9E4.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly past Zephyr S9E4.png Zephyr Breeze see Rainbow Dash fly past S9E4.png Zephyr Breeze "to be fair" S9E4.png Zephyr "never made specifically clear" S9E4.png Zephyr "what 'guarding' actually means" S9E4.png Zephyr blames royal guard for his mistake S9E4.png Zephyr Breeze walks away from royal guard S9E4.png Rivet sealing up the tunnel entrance again S9E4.png Rarity approaching the throne room door S9E4.png Rarity relieving royal guard of duty S9E4.png Royal guard saluting to Rarity S9E4.png Royal guard walking past Rarity S9E4.png Rarity watching the royal guard leave S9E4.png Luna changes tunnel security in flashback S9E4.png Between Dark and Dawn Celestia and Luna about to leave S9E13.png Twilight Sparkle "if it's written down" S9E13.png Mane Six left in charge of the castle S9E13.png Celestia and Luna leaving Canterlot S9E13.png Mane Six and Spike waving goodbye S9E13.png Rainbow Dash yelling "why?!" S9E13.png Twilight Sparkle "it doesn't matter" S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback Canterlot Castle courtyard before sunrise S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis approaches the castle S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis approaches castle doors S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis lightly pushes at the doors S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis notices the doors are stuck S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis pushes hard against doors S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis looks at guards behind her S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis tells guards to open door S9E17.png Unicorn guard mare approaching the castle S9E17.png Uncorn guard levitating her medallion S9E17.png Unicorn guard mare opens the doors S9E17.png Unicorn guard mare enters the castle S9E17.png Castle doors close in Guard Chrysalis' face S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis looks at guards embarrassed S9E17.png Guard Chrysalis holding her medallion S9E17.png Chrysalis "more medallions, more problems" S9E17.png Royal guards look at each other confused S9E17.png Pegasus guard flies into the hallway S9E17.png Guard "something is wrong with the weather!" S9E17.png Royal guard panicking to the ponies S9E17.png Fire Flare appears before main cast S9E17.png Fire Flare "we will not be performing!" S9E17.png Royal guard patrolling the castle doors S9E17.png Royal guard pacing back and forth S9E17.png Royal guard looks back at Cozy Glow S9E17.png Cozy Glow appears behind royal guard S9E17.png Tirek's shadow is cast over royal guard S9E17.png Royal guard looks at Tirek behind him S9E17.png Royal guard gets his life force drained S9E17.png Royal guard suddenly feeling weak S9E17.png Royal guard collapses on the ground S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Twilight and friends return to castle courtyard S9E24.png Applejack unloading a bucket of apples S9E24.png Royal guard inspecting Applejack's apples S9E24.png Applejack waving to Twilight off-screen S9E24.png Applejack greeting the rest of her friends S9E24.png Applejack "mind tellin' your friend here" S9E24.png Applejack "I don't need an official guard" S9E24.png Applejack "especially if he ain't gonna help" S9E24.png Twilight Sparkle dismisses the royal guard S9E24.png Royal guard bowing to Twilight Sparkle S9E24.png Applejack "kept callin' me 'Earth pony'" S9E24.png Crystal guards salute to Cadance and Shining S9E24.png Twilight gives speech to friends and guards S9E24.png Twilight Sparkle "possible without all of you" S9E24.png Discord acting self-righteous S9E24.png Spike "dude, read the room" S9E24.png Twilight psyching up her comrades S9E24.png Ponies, Spike, and Discord ready to fight S9E24.png Twilight "nopony can ever bring us down!" S9E24.png Ponies in throne room hear Cozy Glow S9E24.png Cozy Glow at the throne room doors S9E24.png Cozy Glow "a daily affirmations calendar?" S9E24.png Cozy Glow dismissing Twilight's speech S9E24.png Ponies shocked to see Cozy Glow S9E24.png Cozy Glow blasts Twilight with magic S9E24.png Ponies, Spike, and Discord gasp in shock S9E24.png Ponies looking back at Cozy Glow S9E24.png Cozy standing on pile of royal guards S9E24.png Cozy "Alicorns really do have more fun!" S9E24.png Cozy Glow unleashing her evil power S9E24.png Royal guards blasting Cozy with lasers S9E24.png Royal guards charging at Cozy Glow S9E24.png Cozy Glow firing magic at the guards S9E24.png Royal guards fall through rift in space S9E24.png Royal guards falling out of the castle S9E24.png Royal guards floating in the moat S9E24.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cadance, Shining, and Flurry in throne room S9E25.png Main ponies enter Crystal Empire throne room S9E25.png Merchandise Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry card MLP CCG.jpg Earth Pony Royal Guard, Arresting Officer card MLP CCG.jpg Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lockout card MLP CCG.jpg Crystal Guard, On Duty card MLP CCG.jpg Royal Peacekeeper, Watchful Eye card MLP CCG.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg IDW Comics Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 7 page 1.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg|Hey look, it's one of Luna's guards on the cover! Comic issue 17 page 3.jpg Alternet Universe Sombra Guards Comic issue 18.png|Royal Guards in an alternate universe in Friendship is Magic Issue #18 Comic issue 19 page 1.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 61 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 61 credits page.jpg Comic issue 61 page 1.jpg Comic issue 61 page 2.jpg Comic issue 61 page 3.jpg Comic issue 61 pages 4-5.jpg Comic issue 75 page 1.jpg Comic issue 77 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 4.jpg|Celestia and Luna's royal guards in Micro-Series issue 10 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 2.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 6.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 7.jpg MLP Holiday Special 2019 page 4.jpg Miscellaneous Unicorn royal guard in the show's intro ID.png|A unicorn royal guard in the title sequence. AiP Chariot.png|Chariot Guards. My Little Pony Celestia.jpg|Celestia's guards giving her a sendoff. My Little Pony promotional image - the main six bowing to Celestia.jpg|Celestia's guards at her left and right. Castle Creator Luna's Guard.png|One of Princess Luna's guards featured in Luna Eclipsed, from the Castle Creator game at Hasbro and The Hub's websites. My Little Pony Facebook - Nightmare Night 2013.png|One of Luna's guards in a Nightmare Night themed Facebook image. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|A group of guards wait atop a Canterlot building. Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Season 1 Luna's guards S2E04.png|Season 2 Earth Guard S3E1.png|Season 3 Royal guards "they're gone!" S4E01.png|Season 4 Guard "of that hallway" S5E15.png|Season 5